bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MarcoDelMarco
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Big Sister page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 03:38, 18 February 2010 Deleted page The reason you cannot add your image to that page is that the page was deleted. Someone probably saw the article and decided that it wasn't canon, or that there was not enough information on the subject to require an entire article, so it was deleted. I appreciate your effort in uploading images from the artbook. Perhaps instead of writing articles about specific images in the artbook you could make a page about the artbook itself, maybe a summary of its contents. If you are interested, it could turn out looking like this page: BioShock: Breaking the Mold. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I disagree I disagree that it needed to be deleted because it wasn't adhereing to the story line. Dr. Tenenbaum said something about them in the first game in a auto diary, though not by name, and just because they weren't in the game doesn't meant that they weren't in the Bioshock universe so to speak. And also the character Eva Tate who was cut never even seen still has a page. If I can supply and Image of something that did exist I think that it is as diserving if not more so of a page as a character who was left on the cutting room floor. :Since you seem to have good reasoning for making the page, I suggest that you talk about it with BlueIsSupreme. He is the one who deleted the page, so you should probably explain to him. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Page I actually deleted it primarily because it was marked for deletion by someone else. However, I must draw the distinction between things that were actually concepts dropped "on the cutting room floor" and things that are (were) actually IN the game data. For example, the removed audio diaries from BioShock are actually in the game data, just not present in the final version. The "chipmunk" version of Little Sisters was dropped in the concept stage of the game, and even though there are pictures in the art book, they are not actually removed content, and thus are without their own page. So, at best these kinds of references belong either in the trivia section of the thing that they were replaced by, or just in concept art images. I appreciate your willingness to discuss this with me. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Extra Little Sister Bug Hello, I apologize for not explaining my revision in the edit summary. I assumed the reason would be more obvious. Read the article more closely and you will see that there are supposed to be 2''' Little Sisters in Arcadia (without using the glitch), and there are supposed to be '''3 in the other areas listed (without using the glitch). Here is the original sentence in the article: :"In the Neptune's Bounty and Fort Frolic levels of ''BioShock there are supposed to be three Little Sisters, and in Arcadia there are supposed to be two." And here it is with your revision, where you added Arcadia to the list of levels with 3 Little Sisters (making it incorrect): :"''In the Neptune's Bounty, Arcadia, and Fort Frolic levels of ''BioShock there are supposed to be three Little Sisters, and in Arcadia there are supposed to be two." Do you see how adding Arcadia to the first part made the sentence incorrect? Also, if you reply to me please leave a comment on my main talk page not on an archived page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 01:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC)